Aki
by gamegurl mirai
Summary: Dead. But I'd like not to delete this.
1. being normal is absurd

DISCLAIMER—I don't own the char from FF9 (I wish I did..) I don't own anything from FF9; all I own in Aki.. the end  
  
BEWARE OF TYPOS!!!  
  
Ch.1 - being normal is absurd  
  
It was boring for her, sitting in the dull room. Aki blinked. she  
  
couldn't concentrate on her art. Pulling a tan blanket around her, Aki sniffed. She had had that blanket ever since she was a baby.  
  
Some guy was complaining about his girlfriend on the blaring radio/cd boom box that sat on her desk; she turned it off sleepily. "Nothing ever exciting ever happens..  
  
same old, same old.. Wake up," Aki closed her sketchbook; the cover  
  
stared up at her in the off-white light from the desk lamp, "Go to  
  
school, come home, CHORES, and sleep, not to mention mealtimes." she  
  
glanced at her tv, collecting dust from un-use. "Grrrr.. i WISH i  
  
had cable..AHA!!!" she exclaimed suddenly, noticing the PS that sat  
  
in the tv stand thingy [ooc: i dunno wat its called!!]  
  
"I no! I'll beat FF 9, again!! HAHAHAHA!!" laughing maniacally [is  
  
that a word??], Aki pulled out a massive cd case from under her bed.  
  
She flipped through it quickly, pulled out the first disc of her favorite game, and popped it into the console. "Goody!!" She squealed like a little girl as she pressed the power button and grabbed the analog controller. The Sony and Playstion logo thingy  
  
appeared on the screen. after waiting about 2 min for the logo to go  
  
away, Aki growled. "Grrr!! Stoopid--aaahhh!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
exciting, no? don't answer that.. here's a little about Aki:  
  
name: Aki [as if u didn't no]  
  
age: 16  
  
hair: straight, shoulder length; brown with red streex  
  
eyes: honey  
  
clothes: Red tank top; baggy, oversized jeans; various rings,  
  
bracelets, and a star charm necklace; white sneakers; socks [dont  
  
ask..]  
  
persona: ditzy, clumsy, blah blah (basically like me..) THINK  
  
SERENA/USAGI FROM SAILOR MOON!! except add in some [ok, maybe more  
  
than that] aggression and BINGO!  
  
bloodtype: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT NOW??!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A brilliant flash and piercing [and annoying] noise came out from  
  
the tv, and aki vanished from her bedroom [which isnt that  
  
important, so i need not describe it].  
  
Feeling nauseated, Aki clutched her head as she spun around, through  
  
blurs of darkness, light, and color. Pains in her head grew until  
  
she screamed, and Aki landed abruptly on top of Zidane, putting out  
  
the match he had lit in order to find the candle in the middle of  
  
the room.  
  
"Ow.." Zidane said in a muffled voice, laying facedown on the dusty wooden floor. "My back..."  
  
Aki realized that she was sitting on top of someone, and got up quickly."I- Im sorry!!" she cried; Zidane lit another match after getting up and lit the candle, rubbing his nose. Aki's eyes widened as she saw the figure in front of her.  
  
"Oh... my... GOD." she cried in shock. she was still wearing her American clothing, but on her left hand there was a long tan glove with buckles, a sheath with a dagger hung around her waist, her sneakers had changed to black boots, and a corner of her blanket peeked out from a tan messenger bag that hung off her shoulder. the thing that freaked her out the most was her white tail, that resembled a lion's, and the red, furry tip. "I- I...must be dreaming...Zidane?"  
  
Zidane nearly jumped at the mention of his name. "How do u know my name?"  
  
And with that, Aki fainted and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Who's there?!" said a voice from the next room.  
  
"It's me, zidane!"  
  
Blank, Cinna, and Marcus ran in and greeted Zidane with some sort of signal.  
  
"So.. who's the dead cutie?" Blank asked.  
  
"She's not dead; she fainted," Zidane replied, picking Aki up and setting her down in a chair.  
  
"How'd u pick up a chick like her?" Marcus asked curiously.  
  
Zidane shrugged. "I dunno, she just fell from the ceiling a minute ago!" Everyone cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not kidding! I swear!" Zidane added. "so where's the boss?"  
  
A weird monster thing burst into the room.  
  
BATTLE!  
  
The monster/Baku gets slashed by zidane's dagger.  
  
"Ow! go easy u guys!" (the mask falls off..)  
  
the end [im lazy]  
  
"Bwahahahhaha!" baku laughed.  
  
Aki stirred from the darkness and opened her eyes slowly. "Ooohh.. my head..." she sat up and tried to rub away the pain from her temples.  
  
Zidane put his dagger away and walked over to Aki. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aki."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"Good! now you can tell me where you come from, besides the ceiling?"  
  
Aki sniffed. "you won't believe me.. i know how you are, Zidane!"  
  
Zidane blinked. "but i've never met you in my whole life, so how can you be so sure?"  
  
"I come from the United States of America, The state of California, from a city called San Francisco," Aki stated, expecting stares from the members of Tantalus. she wasnt disappointed. "and i know alla you cuz' this is a video game, which i've already beaten."  
  
"Maybe she hit her head too hard," Marcus suggested.  
  
Zidane turned to face Marcus. "Yeah, but then how would she know my name?"  
  
"Not just u, i know the boss's name is Baku, he's Blank, that guy's Cinna, and that's Marcus!! NOW do u believe me?!" Aki jumped up from the chair.  
  
"Aha! she's a spy!" Cinna exclaimed.  
  
"I am NOT a spy!!" Aki cried. "u people should at LEAST get to know someone before u judge them! why dont u all just get on with your meeting for your master plan to kidnap Garnet?"  
  
"Oh! right-- the meeting!!" Baku said, and led everyone into the special meeting room.  
  
"Zidane! Don't leeve me! Please, lemme come with you!" Aki begged, grabbing Zidane's hand.  
  
"uh.. sure, i guess," he replied.  
  
And they went onto the meeting.  
  
[That's all folks; well for this chapter anyway..] 


	2. The play

Diclaimer is in the first chapter.. so ya  
  
There will be more typos now since im typing this at school (I cant type with mac keyboards!!) since my mom is kinda paranoid bout the stuff I do on the web at home, and I never do anything bad!! GRR!! O well..  
  
Ch 2: the play  
  
Gingerly, zidane led aki into the room. Baku stood behind a model of alexandria castle, blank leaned against the wall, cinna sat on a box in the back of the room, and marcus sat in a chair. [I don't remember this part in the game too well, so bear with me!!!] zidane sat in a backwards chair [typical guy fashion..] and aki sat down in the chair next to him, in her laid-back, tomboy posture: slouched, legs spread open slightly and hands hands gripping the seat's edge in between her knees. She pulled a stray bang away form her face as baku began relating the plan.  
  
[This is the part where I describe Aki]  
  
Aki's skin was fair, though residing in the Bay of California had given her tone a sun-kissed appearance. Her honey colored eyes were smudged with warmth, yet also a sense of mystique. The red streaks mixed with the milk chocolate brown of her hair was wildly beautiful. she also had rosy cheeks and smooth characteristics, and aki was quite pretty. She had just zoned out during baku's speech wondreing how she ahd ended up on the Prima Vista, when she was startled back to reality.  
  
"you there! Whats yer name?" baku asked.  
  
"Wha--? Oh, it's Aki."  
  
Baku laughed. "Bwahahahaha! Right, Aki," he said. "how'd you like ter be a member of Tantalus?"  
  
Aki's eyes light up. "Really?? Sure!!" she replied excitedly. "so.. what do I do in this mission?"  
  
Baku picked up a cracked teacup to demonstrate. "You can disguise yerself as a maid, and put some sleeping weed in Princess Garnet's tea. No one'll notice since they'll be too busy watching the play ' I want to be yer Canary.'"  
  
"And that's when I kidnap Princess Garnet!" zidane said.  
  
Blank took out an oplop. "I'll keep the others busy with these." Aki shuddered as she saw the bug. She hated em..they were way too scary. [I totally agree!!!!!] "I hate oglops," Blank said, putting it away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the meeting continued; vivi [hoos one of the tightest char. In the whole game] sneaks into the play with Puck.. u no the drill (if uv ever played the game, that is.) The play had started; Zidane, Blank and the oethers were on stage, hile Aki watied backstage. She wore a servants dress, which was quite short and frilly.  
  
"Yuck," aki thought. "I look like a freakin french maid.." Nervously, she pulled her bag over her shoulder. It had her normal clothes inside. Her tail swished. "it feels wird havin a tail… oh well, zidane has one too, but that's cuz hes a—" aki's words were cut short. A searing pain shot through her head, and then, it was gone. Aki tried to finish her sentence, but failed. "I—I cant remember what happnes in this game anymore!!" she cried. "Whats happening to me?!" she sobbed angrily. Aki was on Gaia, not earth. She wasn't home alone on a boring Sunday while her parents were out grocery shopping.  
  
The crowd cheered for Blank and Zidane's fighting performance thingy. Their steps grew louder as Zidnae chased Blank towards backstage. Aki wiped her tears hastily and greeted them wth a smile. " good job!!" Brahne looked quite impressed.." she grinned.  
  
"who cares about brahne?! The cutie in the second row winked at me!" zidane grinned back.  
  
" dude, come on! We gotta hurry now!" aki replied, remembering the plan.  
  
Blank and Zidane looked confused. "Dude?"  
  
"Urrr.. never mind I'll tell u later…" 


	3. The Princess

I will no longer be typing diclaimers.. if u wanna see it, go to ch. 1  
  
Ch. 3—Princess Garnet  
  
They were led by Blank through the castle. Two soldiers, from the Pluto knights, were inside a storeroom typish room. Blank and Zidane ambushed em and took their armor as Aki stood guard outside the door, which was closed [u don't think she'll be IN the room while theyre changing, do u, u sick- minded pervert?!! Hahaha] she shifted her weight restlessly from one foot to the other, her lion-ish tail swishing impatiently. The door opened, and the disguised thieves came out. Zidanes helmet seemed to be too big for him.  
  
"come on," blank said, "up the stairs."  
  
Aki tripped while walking up the stairs. Her skirt nearly flipped up, and she hit her chin on a step. [good thing they have fancy carpets, haha] Turning red, aki pulled her very short skirt down, trying to ignore the pain. "Owwwch…"  
  
"Could u walk faster?" Zidane asked, already at the top of the stairs, adjusting his helmet.  
  
Aki pulled off the high heel shoe from her left foot. "You try walking in these!!" she shouted angrily, throwing her shoe at him and taking off the other one so she could run up the stairs.  
  
"No one said being in Tantalus was easy," Blank said as Zidane ducked. The shoe hit the railing on the other side of the balcony thingy. Aki clambered quickly up the steps.  
  
"could we get on with it?!" she asked impatiently, putting her shoe back and retrieving the other. As she crouched over [ since if she BENT over, she wood be "exposed" heehee] a hooded girl [ I wonder hoo that cood bee??] burst through the door and knocked aki into the railing. Aki began crying. "Gaia sucks!" she sobbed, "I keep falling.."  
  
"oh! I'm sorry!" the girl apologized.  
  
"waaaaaaaahhh!!"  
  
"…"  
  
aki brushed away a few soggy tears and sniffed. "it's okay…" she said, then began crying some more.  
  
"um.. could I please pass?" asked the hooded girl, turning to zidane. [ this is the part I don't remember verrry well..grr.. well, this is was I THINK happned..]  
  
"have we met before?" zidane asked, peering into her face.  
  
"…"  
  
"nah, cant be. I'd never let anyone as pretty as you get away…" zidane said. [ haha sometimes he ses the cutest things..]  
  
the girl muttered something and shot past him, knocking into him and blank so they were spinning around.  
  
"that was Princess Garnet!!" zidane shouted, coming to his senses.  
  
"well, ive got my boots on now, so BRING IT ON, BABY!!!" Aki eclaimed wildly, darting off after Garnet.  
  
"(well, she sure is unpredictable..)" Zidane sighed, running after them with Blank.  
  
They chased Garnet around the castle, and Zidane's helmet fell off in the process. When they reached the tower thingy, they ended up going around in circles around the peak. Finally, Garnet stopped and climbed up the edge of the railing. She smiled at Zidane and Aki as she jumped off, clutching a rope with colored flags. [heehee.. steineer smashed into the wall here.. now, lets say Blank lagged behind and got lost, since I forgot where he went.] Zidane hurriedly grabbed another rope. Aki gulped in fear. "D-don't tell me we're gonna—"  
  
"yep!" zidane smirked; he picked up Aki on piggy back. "Hang on tight!" he shouted, tightening his grip on the rope. He jumped off, happy too find that Aki was surprisingly light.  
  
Aki's eyes widened in horror. " I'm 'fraid of heiiiiights!!!" she shrieked as they swung. A giant Balloon-like thing caught them, bouncing them around as they landed on it. Aki was breathing heavily in fear, looking quite petrified. "That.. was.. SCARY.."  
  
"there she is!" zidane pointed to Garnet, who was heading towards a balcony whre a band was playing cheesy music. He pulled aki to the bacony, who tried to catch her breath as Zidane looked around. "Where'd she go—Aaahh!!"  
  
Garnet doubled back from the dead end around the corner, one again knocking into Aki and Zidane, who spun into some members of the band. She ran through a doorway and out of sight.  
  
"Eeeeee!! Help, Zidane!!" Aki screamed from inside a tuba. Her head and shoulders were stuck in the bell, and she kicked her feet wildly. "And don't u DARE stare at me or I'll KILL u!!"  
  
"Geez," Zidae sighed. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the tuba. "Happy?"  
  
"ya," Aki nodded, smiling. "Thanks!!"  
  
"No problem," Zidane replied as they ran through the doorway. 


	4. Oglops r scary!!!

Lalallalala… I like singing..  
  
If u have ideas  
  
Plz tell me  
  
Char.?  
  
I don't own any!!  
  
I only own Aki  
  
The foreign American girl  
  
If u can help me with another char,  
  
Ill give it a whirl!!  
  
(heehee..like my song?? If u wanna help me with another char, leeve a name or desc. in the review section!! tnx!)  
  
  
  
Ch. 4: Oglops r scary  
  
Inside the room, Garnet was apologizing to Ruby, the western accent actress, for running into her.  
  
"did u see the way she hit me, zidane?" Ruby sed.  
  
"yeah just let me talk to her, Ruby!" zidane replied.  
  
"Pardon me?!" Ruby said furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, we really gotta talk ta her!" Aki said hurriedly as she and zidane pushed past ruby to chase Garnet down the stairs.  
  
"Wow, you sure are hard to catch," Zidane said as they stopped in front of the Princess. They were in an old room, but it was kinda dusty and dark, so te walls could hardly be made out.  
  
"do you work on this ship?" Garnet asked.  
  
"(so I guess she figured it out, huh?)" Zidane thought, scratching his head.  
  
"you see.." Garnet said, taking off her hood, "I am actually Princess Garnet til Alexandros. I wish to be kidnapped right away!!" she said, grabbing Zidane's hand.  
  
"Princess?!" shouted a voice from above.  
  
Zidane got down on one knee and lowered his head. "alright princess. I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you."  
  
Aki smiled. "Aaawww…"  
  
"Come on! this way!" Zidane said. He led them all to the room where aki fell from the ceiling. Cinna suddenly ran in, startling the two girls. Garnet jumped back a few feet, and aki fell on her butt.  
  
"Aaah!!"  
  
"Owwiee!!"  
  
"it's ok, its only Cinna, my friend," zidane explained, helping aki to her feet.  
  
"oh.. I got startled…" Garnet said politely.  
  
"watch it!" aki said angrily at the same time, pulling down her skirt.  
  
"well with a face like that, I wood be surprised too…"zidane laughed. Cinna scowled.  
  
"Princess!!" said the voice.  
  
"Oh no, its Steiner!" garnet said.  
  
"come on!" cinna said. He led them to the adjacent meeting room.  
  
"uhh.. this is a dead end…" zidane said. He was not so right about that.  
  
"PRINCESS!!"  
  
"Open!" cinna said. The table flipped over, revealing a trapdoor. "Sesame!" the trapdoor opened. He grinned.  
  
"Alrighty!!" Aki exclaimed, running over to the trapdoor. "BONZAIIII!!!" she shouted, jumping in.  
  
Everyone else followed, and ended up in a dark room.  
  
Steiner came down a fireman's pole and stood in their way. "There you are, Princess! Stand aside, while I take care of these rogues!"  
  
Garnet tried to explain to Steiner, who woodnt listen. A Pluto knight appeared in the doorway behind them as Steiner was arguing with Zidane and Cinna.  
  
"we'll take care of the Princess!!" Zidane said.  
  
"no! U there! Seize them!!"  
  
The soldier turned to Garnet. "Don't worry princess, we'll take care of ya," he said.  
  
"Blank!!" Zidane exclaimed.  
  
Steiner turned red with anger.  
  
"YOU CAN…"  
  
"LEAVE.."  
  
"THE PRINCESS…"  
  
"TO US!!"  
  
~Battle time!!~  
  
Blank hit Steiner with his sword. [amazing, ne?]  
  
"What the hell am I apposed ta use?!" Aki shouted.  
  
"Try that dagger you're wearing…" Zidane cocked an eyebrow as he assumed his battle stance and took out his dagger.  
  
"oh…" Aki took out the dagger from its sheath. She had never actually examined it before. It was very sharp and had a gold handle, with a design of leaves scattered on its handle. A strange sense of power spread over her, and instinctively, she leapt out and struck Steiner with her dagger. She marveled at her newfound strength. "(I could never have been THAT powerful in the real world…)"  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" Steiner nearly dropped his sword in pain. "You will never take the princess!!" he hit Blank with his sword, and Blank's stolen armor clattered to the floor in pieces. Oglops flew everywhere from the torn package in the armor and bounced around the room.  
  
~end battle~  
  
"Eeeeee!!! BUGS!! PLEASE HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF----" aki cried and ran around the room with Steiner, Blank and Cinna, but Zidane quickly covered her mouth and threw her over his shoulder to shut her up, for she was pretty loud and could pop one's eardrums with that racket.  
  
"Take number 2, Zidane!" Cinna said, dodging the oglops.  
  
"Right!" Zidane replied hastily, and brought Aki and Garnet to a round platform on the other side of the room. He pulled a lever on the side and the platform began moving upwards.  
  
"Princess!!" Steiner yelled. He ran over to another platform and pulled a lever to follow them. 


	5. The bomb squad...lol

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! Im not getting any more reviews!! * cries uncontrolably* Plz, for the love of the prophet Jesus, REVIEW!!! (ps—im not a christian, so that prob explains the previous sentence)  
  
Ch 5: the bomb squad…  
  
Rated pg13 for language and animated violence.  
  
The platform led tehm to… u gessed it… the STAGE.  
  
NEW!! From now on, tehre will be frequent POV changing!  
  
~zidane~  
  
oh great…were on stage. Everyone stared at us in shock, and silence overcame the audience. "guys! Improvise!" I hissed to my friends, putting aki down and telling her to shut up.  
  
They got the message.  
  
"cornelia!" marcus shouted.  
  
"cornelia is marcus's lover," I whispered to garnet.  
  
"oh marcus!" she cried dramtically [shes totally pulling a rita, haha * inside joke*] the rest of the play went on, tehre wasn't much left. "cornelia" accidentally got stabbed, etc…  
  
then a scared lookng kid ran up on stage [ how, I don't know, since the end of the ship is the stage, and it floats in a big open area, so everyone has to watch from their balconies and roof tops. Go figure]  
  
his face was pitch black, I coodnt see it, excpet for his bright yellow eyes. He wore a tattered steepled hat, blue coat…thing… and pants tat were striped with wide vertical bands of seagreen and white. Some guys were chasing him, causing him to trip as they got on stage too.  
  
"you okay, kid?" aki ran over to him and helped him up. The kid nodded ferverently and ran around some more away from the guys. He stopped and held out his gloved hands. "cornelia" was lying "dead" on the ground between him and the two guys.  
  
"d-don't come any closer!!" he said quaveringly, and shot fireballs from his hands. They caught garnet's hood on fire.  
  
"HOT HOT HOT HOT!!" she shriekd, jumping up suddenly and running around before she threw her hood off, revealing herself. The audience gasped and the queen stared in shock befre getting furious.  
  
Steiner suddenly regained his senses. "seize them!" he shouted to the two guys. They were two of his knights!  
  
~BATTLE!!!!! [goody]~  
  
the queen felt the need to shoot a huge living fireball (called a bomb) at us… great… it floated behind that idiot steiner, who didn't notice it. His knights did, and they ran off.  
  
"dude! Wat the hell is that Bomb thing doing?!" aki creid in horror. She recouped [busting out with the vocab…* another inside joke..*] her senses and drew her dagger. "Is it—"  
  
"growing!" I finished her sentence for her. Everyone drew their weapons. Garnet had a rod, and the kid (a black mage) had a staff.  
  
"I will not fall for such tricks!" stiener slashed arrogantly at me with his sword, but I nimbly dodged. [nimbly is a funny word…]  
  
"fire!" the mage shouted and waved his staff, casuing fire damage to steiner.  
  
"good shot!" aki complimented as garnet struck steiner with her rod.  
  
"please steiner, behind you!" she said, but to no avail; steiner woodnt listen.  
  
"you dumbass! Tehres a friggin giant monster behind you!" aki screamed and swiped at him so hard that she spun around 3 times and fell to the floor dizzy.  
  
I rolled my eyes in impatience. Shes pretty powerful, but aki REALLY needs more practice. Meanwhile, the bomb kept growing. Now it was so huge, it cooda snacked on us all if it felt like it. Its shadow fell over the whole stage. FINALLY, steiner noticed that we were not kidding.  
  
"its gonna blow!!" the mage cried. We all managed to run away as the ship tried to take off into the clouds. Just as we were getting away, something hit the airship, and it caught on fire. The ship shook violently in the clouds, then began gliding downwards,a flaming mass of flying wood. A dark forest of trees was going to be our landing pad. Everyone screamed for dear life. We were going to crash!!!  
  
  
  
Well, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I don't have time right now.. tis almost lunchtime!!  
  
I WILL add a new char to this fic in the next chap!! Its gonna be a guy, age 16… I need a name for him!! PLZ HELP ME OUT HERE!! Im no good at names.. it took me forever to think up Aki. Hmm… if u have a name, put it in the review section…  
  
Tankies!!  
  
Latte!!  
  
~mirai 


	6. The really scary evil forest

Hi there!! Yet another chapter of my neverending really long fic… hi.  
  
Thanks for the char bio, riona, but I needed a guy char.. o well.. but ill use kasumi anyway!!! Thanks again, now all I have to do is figure out how she comes in… hmmmmm…  
  
Ch 6. the really scary Evil Forest.  
  
~aki~  
  
the forest grew closer and closer. I couldn't scream, like everyone else. But I didn't wanna die!! So I did the only rational thing to do right before we reached the top of the trees. I conquered my fear of heights and jumped off the ship. As I jumped, someone grabbed my hand. It was zidane. wai!! THAT IDIOT!!! He was trying to pull me back u, bracing himself against the railing as I frowned at him, my tail swishing angrily. Right when I was almost back up, the ship crashed ionto the ground, I felt myself thrown up into the air, and everything went black.  
  
I woke up sometime later, feeling dizzy and cold. Zidane was lying next to me. I rubbed my head with my hand, noticing that my other one had never left zidane's grasp…  
  
I could smell smoke, and the burnt crispy prima vista was still on fire a distance away. I shivered as I sat up. "oy! Wake up, oh hero…" I muttered to zidane as I slapped his face lightly. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up as I pulled my blanket from my bag and wrapped it around myself. "why the hell did u jump off?!" he demanded furiously.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "hello?! The ship was gonna crash! Like I wanted to stick around! U didn't have to pull a HERO STUNT."  
  
"u were gonna get squashed by the ship if I DIDN'T save you! Who knows what would've happened to u?! you'd never be able to take care of yourself!!"  
  
I felt my face go red. He was absolutely right. "i… I guess ur right…" I murmured, my throat going dry and a lump forming in it. " who'm I kidding? I would NEVER be able to survive here…" I sighed. "I mean, I just popped in this world from another planet. I have NO idea how to live in the wilderness…"  
  
"exactly! So don't ever do that again!" zidane replied, more serious than I have ever seen him. O_o pretty weerd..  
  
I smiled weakly. "well, im not afraid of heights anymore!! But still.. I need a friend, dammit!! Someone to show me the ropes. Someone to look out for me, like u."  
  
Zidane smiled and held out his hand. "alright then. Friends?"  
  
I shook his hand. "friends," I agreed happily.  
  
"I guess we better get back to the ship," he said as we got up.  
  
"I wonder where everyone else is?" I said aloud as we headed over some rocks towards the Prima Vista.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
We made it back to the ship, cinna was directing others in putting out the fire, and only a bit of fire was left.  
  
"where were u zidane?" cinna asked. "ur crazy, u know, jumping off like that."  
  
"I didn't jump off, I got thrown off by the impact," zidane replied.  
  
" I jumped off," I said.  
  
Cinna frowned. "have u seen the princess?"  
  
"nope," I said, looking around the forest. The trees towered over us, dark and scary-looking. "I know! We're apposed to go and find her!"  
  
cinna stared at me like I was crazy, but zidane seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"ok, lets go!" zidane said.  
  
I was right about to run off, when I realized what I was wearing. The maid's dress thing. "hold up, lemme change!" I said, running off into the ship. I found an empty cargo room, bolted the door shut and ripped off the dress as fast as I could and put my "normal" clothes back on and re-wrapped my blankey around myself. then I ran back outside. "otay, all set!"  
  
and we walked off, leaving Cinna still wondering what the hell was wrong with me..  
  
we went through a giant hollow log and had to wade through some murky water… ew..  
  
"no way, I am NOT going in there…" I said, cringing at the sight of a dead cricket floating at the bank.  
  
"theres nowhere else to go!" zidane replied impatiently.  
  
"I don't care!! There's bugs, and piranhas, and ill get my boots muddy, and- --HEY!!"  
  
Zidane threw me over his shoulder. "will u stop complaining for once?!"  
  
I wailed as he waded into the water. "NOOO!! STOP!! IM GONNA FALL!!! EEEEE!!"  
  
"shut up!!!" he shouted. "I wont drop you!"  
  
I sniffed. "I hate dark, scary forests… my blankey's gonna get wet… im hungry…" I muttered as we crossed the water.  
  
"geez…" zidane sighed as he put me back down on the opposite bank. "come on, we don't have time for this!"  
  
"alright…"  
  
we went further into the forest, until we reached a small open area. The mage, stiener, and the princess were all there. The poor kid was backing way in terror from a giant plant thing, which had the princess trapped in its cage like thing. This made me angry.  
  
"release the Princess at once!!" said Steiner. What a dork.  
  
"yeah, like its really gonna listen to you!!" zidane snapped.  
  
~BATTLE!!~  
  
zidane was glowing like a light bulb. Woah.  
  
"could it be trance?" stiener said in awe.  
  
"I dunno, it increases my power somehow," zidane replied.  
  
"trance is induced by a surge of emotion," Steiner explained.  
  
"wai!! Now I remember! Use free energy!" I shouted to zidane.  
  
Zidane closed his eyes and held out his arm. There was a bright light and an explosion. The plant cage was badly damaged by this, and it put its stems up to its cage and absorbed some of garnets health.  
  
"oh no u don't!" I swiped at it with my dagger, narrowly missing.  
  
"aki! Concentrate on the target, not your dagger!" Zidane advised. "you keep missing with the way u use ur dagger."  
  
"oh.. haha. Silly me.."  
  
Steiner growled at the plant and hit it with his broadsword. The plant was dying. Zidane used free energy again, and the plant screeched in pain, if plants can feel pain, but anyways...  
  
~end battle~  
  
"Princess, u okay?" I called out to her. She didn't answer. Or she coodnt. Either one.  
  
The plant reached its stems up into the branches of the trees and lifted it self up, getting away with the princess. All that work for nothing!!  
  
~the black mage kid named vivi~  
  
the princess was gone.  
  
"wassup, kid?" asked the girl. She sure speaks funny.  
  
"i… I was too scared to help her.." I sniffed, walking over to the spot where the plant had disappeared. I stood there for a moment, thinking to myself.  
  
"holy shit!" the girl screamed, startling me, and she ran and pushed me so hard that I was thrown. I got up and fixed my hat in shock. Another plant thing had the girl trapped just like the princess. The girl saved me!!  
  
"aki!" the blonde guy shouted.  
  
"wai! Gemme outta here!" [if ur wondering wat that "wai" thing is, its an interjection, aka a word used for expression that has no meaning. This is wat I get for paying attention in English…] the girl screamed.  
  
~BATTLE!!~  
  
I used fire magic against the plant, which sure did a lot. The plant screeched and held up its stems towards the girl, created a surge of dim light.  
  
"ugh.. its drainin.. my energy…" the girl said in a weak voice, using what energy she could to stab the plant with her dagger. The blonde swiped at the plant, which recoiled and screeched again in agony.  
  
The knight guy chopped off one of the stems of the plant as I used fire again. The plant began to whither away and opened its cage, freeing the girl.  
  
~end battle~  
  
"aki, are you alright?" the blonde asked the girl, who feebly jumped off the plant after putting her dagger back in its sheath.  
  
"ya, sure… never better.. ugh," she muttered, holding a hand to her head.  
  
The plant began hissing.  
  
"WAI! RUN!!" the girl screamed, suddenly getting all her energy back and running towards the bushes at the side.  
  
A green, smokey mist came from the plant before it dwindled to nothing. The blonde dodged, but the knight and I were caught in it. All went black..  
  
~aki~  
  
I don't feel too good… I can barely stand up. Zidane walked over to where Steiner and the mage were lying on the ground.  
  
"I think we should take 'em back to the ship," he said.  
  
"of corse, woodnt wanna be stuck in a place like this…" I replied, ignoring my headache. " what was that stuff? Some kind of poison?"  
  
Zidane shrugged. He then began looking at me strangely. "you look really pale…"  
  
I blinked dimly. "well, compared to that kid, yeah."  
  
"ok, lets head back now."  
  
I got up from the ground by the bushes where I was sitting, but my head felt very dizzy. The world was spinning for some reason, and I couldn't feel my legs, so I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and everything was vague from there. I felt myself be carried, and somehow ended up back at the prima vista. I felt slightly better being there than at the forest. I was left alone in a room for some time (I don't remember how long). The mage kid was put on a bed and that Blank guy gave him some weird liquid to drink. Then Blank walked towards me with a bottle.  
  
"hullo…" I greeted him. " howz it goin?" I sighed.  
  
"here, drink this," he said, holding the bottle to my lips.  
  
I drank it miserably. "EW! WHAT IS THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!!!" I shrieked.  
  
~zidane~  
  
I told the boss about what happened in the forest, and that the princess was taken hostage by some plant and we need to save her.  
  
"sorry, my boys come before a princess. Its too bad."  
  
I kicked a barrel angrily. A soft "mew" came from the barrel.  
  
"whats this?" baku reached into the barrel and pulled out a fuzzy orange kitten.  
  
"uhh.. looks like a stowaway," I said as he set it down. I left the room as he thought to himself. The cat followed me.  
  
Aki's yelling came from a room. I went inside and found Aki screaming about poison and some stuff I couldn't make out.  
  
Blank was stuffing his fingers into his ears and the mage kid was trying to do the same.  
  
"AKI! SHUTUP!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Aki stopped and crossed her arms as she lay back onto the bed.  
  
"I'll take it from here," I said to blank, who left the room in great joy. "well?"  
  
aki grumbled. "he was trying to kill me.."  
  
"that was medicine."  
  
"oh…"  
  
I stood by the mage's bed. "so, what's your name?"  
  
"um.. Vivi."  
  
"I'm zidane, and she's aki."  
  
"thank you for saving me, mr. Zidane. And Ms. Aki, too," he said gratefully.  
  
"woah. That's the first time anyone ever called me 'Mr'.. you can just call me Zidane."  
  
Aki had found something better to do and began petting the little kitten. "kitty!!"  
  
"he's just a stray," I told her.  
  
"can I have him?" aki asked hopefully.  
  
I shrugged. "sure, if ya want. I'm gonna go see that other guy."  
  
"wait! I'm coming too!" aki said as she followed me with the cat in her arms.  
  
We walked to the room Steiner was in. he sat on a squat table with a ragged doll in his hands.  
  
"yo, sir rustalot. You're too old to be playing with dolls," I smirked as we walked in. Aki laughed insanely.  
  
"a rogue like you could never understand! Im just overwhelmed with concern for the princess," he snapped, putting the doll down on the table edge.  
  
Aki stroked the purring kitten. "it's aight. That chick is pretty macho when it comes to tough stuff. She can handle it until we come to save the day." Im surprised I could actually understand that. O_O;;  
  
"yeah, we're gonna go save the princess, wanna come?"  
  
"of course im coming! I will not leave the princess with a bunch of rogues like you!!"  
  
"alrighty then! Vaminos!" aki said.  
  
"vami-what?" I asked.  
  
"Spanish! Ess spanyoley!!" aki replied. "wait.. uve never watched dora the explorer.. never mind then…^_^;;;"  
  
"ok… lets go get Vivi," I said, following aki out the door. Steiner followed groggily. As I shut the door, there was a loud crash and a loud "OW!"  
  
"what the hell?!" aki sputtered as I opened the door again.  
  
~aki~  
  
a guy was sitting in the crate he had landed in (and broke..) he had strawberry-blond hair and looked very familiar to me. I think ive seen him somewhere before…  
  
"don't I KNOW you…?" I asked, peering at him.  
  
"uhhh…" the guy went red for some reason, and rubbed his head as he got up and brushed small chunks of wood off his baggy jeans.  
  
"YES!! I DO KNOW U!! YOU'RE IN MY MATH CLASS!" I shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Miaowwww."  
  
"now if I could remember ur name…" I said, thinking so hard that my head started hurting again.  
  
Zidane and Steiner were speechless.  
  
"my name is Flare," the guy said.  
  
"oh.. yes. Of course.. oww.. my head hurts now.." I mumbled.  
  
"i.. uh…" the guy stammered.  
  
"fell from the ceiling? Its okay.. is happened before, you know," Zidane grinned.  
  
"we must hurry and save the princess!!" Steiner exclaimed, jumping up and down so his armor clanked in a funny way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
phew! That was a loooooooooooooooooong chapter!!! It took me forever.. but it was worth it!! And I introduced Flare (thanks to pikapoo8!!), the newest character. Also, the cute lil kitty, who isn't named yet, but will be named in the next chapter at a certain place at a certain time.. cough cough. WAH! That's all I have to type..  
  
expect, does anyone know any other fanfiction site with a lot of visitors that doenst have as many rules?? cuz I really wanna do "ask Zidane" but this site doesn't allow it. Damn.  
  
Did no zidane lives in my closet?? O_o  
  
That was random.  
  
Latte!!  
  
~gamegurl mirai, who deeply loves cheese. 


	7. The really scary evil forest...PART 2!!

Disclaimer: no more disclaimers!!! Im tired of riting them!!!  
  
NOTE to that one person (I think its hiko-sama), I have permission from pikapoo8 the vivi freak to use flare…  
  
Also, JEFF!!! U said u rote something EVILE in the review… u liar. AND WHATS WITH THE ADEUI THING??? Ur so proper sometimes, and u call me a blonde.. even tho im a brunette and UR blonde… unless u bleached ur hair, which I doubt.  
  
And tankies, rita. I wuv u!!  
  
~signed, rita's bodyguard.  
  
Anyways: wai!! ^____^ flare is now here!! Yay!! Now aki has someone to talk too that will actually understand her weerd slang terms!!...sorta.  
  
BEWARE OF MY TYPOS!! U can still reed tho, but I take shortcuts when riting. Its the story, not the grammar that counts, rite?? Anyways, I draw better than I rite!!! SO NYAH NYAH!!  
  
If u haven't noticed, ive inserted smileys and stuff to help tell the story. ^_^  
  
Ch 7. the really scary evil forest PART 2!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! [ok, the evil laff is not part of the title...]  
  
~flare~  
  
A dude with a fat belt on his face [note: that wood be blank.. how can he see thru that thing??] seemed to be waiting for us at the exit of the ship. "so.. ur going to go save her?" he asked zidane.  
  
"of course. I cant just sit around while a girl is in trouble.. it goes against my nature," Zidane replied.  
  
"whatever.." blank said. He tossed something to zidane. "here… its some of that medicine."  
  
"oh great.. now he wants to kill more people…" aki muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
zidane handed me a sheath with a sword in it as we left the ship. "its not exactly the best sword, but it'll do…" he said. I fastened the belt at my waist.  
  
y am I here?? And y did I fall from the ceiling? Maybe im dreaming..  
  
we (me, aki, zidane, vivi, and Steiner... and that furball cat, too.) were walking through the forest, on our way to save garnet. I remember this part in the game. But.. I cant remember anything else. Strange… O_o  
  
"u, like, got sucked in by ur PS, huh??" aki asked, interrupting my thoughts with her quick voice. She held the cat in her arms and she walked backwards to talk to me, since I walked in the very back. Damn, shes pretty… O.O  
  
"uh.. yeah. It happened to u, too?" I asked, stepping over a big branch on the ground.  
  
"yep!! I was bored, so i, like, popped in the game, and got sucked into the tv..." she grinned. Her tail swished behind her back. WAITAMINNUT!!  
  
I grabbed the weerd white tail thing.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! LIKE, LEGGO MY EGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" aki cried and pushed me away, knocking me into the ground. "what was that for?!! ."  
  
I brushed dirt off my shirt and got up. "sorry.. i.. since when do u have a tail?! O_O"  
  
Aki rubbed her tail and sniffed. "since I came to this world! DON'T TOUCH ANYHTING UR NOT APPOSED TO!!!"  
  
"I thought it was fake.."  
  
aki turned red. "well, its not!!!" she shouted, stomping off to walk with vivi.  
  
"that went well…^_^;;" zidane stopped to comment, so aki wouldn't hear.  
  
I shrugged in response, and we continued walking, until we reached a big muddy swamp/pond thing.  
  
"not this place again…. DAMMIT!!!" aki cursed her bad luck.  
  
"im not carrying you again, sorry," zidane said to her and led vivi so they could begin walking across the mud.  
  
"there's nothing to be afraid of," stiener advised and began crossing the mud, too.  
  
"TRAITOR!! FINE, I'LL USE MY INTELLECT TO GET ACROSS!!!" aki screamed.  
  
"if u have any…" zidane said.  
  
"GRRRRRR!!! U WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, BLONDIE?!! BRING IT ON!!!" aki can be scary sometimes.. im glad she never did that at school, or she'd be expelled before she could say "damn"  
  
"umm.. ladies first…?_?" I gulped as aki put the orange kitten into her bag.  
  
"at least SOME some guys are nice," aki said loudly so zidane could hear. I felt myself go red. She pulled 2 long sticks from a tree, and I watched as she turned them into stilts and crossed the mud delicately as I followed, getting most of my clothes muddy. The cat meowed from inside aki's bag.  
  
"Hurry up!!" zidane called from the other side.  
  
Aki glared at him as we approached the opposite bank. She jumped off the stilts and landed on the bank on one toe, in a ballerina position. Pretty impressive… aki just brushed past zidane and walked further into the forest, taking the lead.  
  
"I think shes mad at you," vivi said to zidane as I finally got through the mud and followed everyone else.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeww..."  
  
"yes, i no. he IS a jackass..." aki muttered loudly, pulling the cat out from the bag and setting it on the ground. Go figure; she talks to animals...  
  
~zidane~  
  
i guess aki and i are on not speaking terms. I dont care... its not MY fault anyway. And she needs to learn to talk properly like a normal person. Wait... what am i saying?? She ISNT normal... O_O  
  
if aki gets attacked by a monster, i guess i'll have to save her, even though shes the one who doesnt know where shes going in a dark forest. Especially when shes the one in front... sometimes im too nice for my own good.  
  
That Flare guy is pretty cool. Even if he is sorta quiet. He was deep in thought as we walked further. We soon got to a small spring. It looked really beautiful and pretty and stuff like that.  
  
The water tasted sweet and was very refreshing ^_^. Aki nearly dunked her whole head into the water as she drank her fill. I think she almost drowned in there after her head had been submerged for a few moments, but then she popped back out like a daisy and brushed away her wet hair from her face.  
  
"Ooooooohh… that tastes good." She sputtered.  
  
"now I don't think I want any more…" I replied crossly. I think aki seriously wanted to knock my teeth out, so I had to shutup.  
  
After everyone had drunken their fill, we all continued for a short while into the forest.  
  
"AHA!! See?! I got us to the weerd entrance place that leads us to where Garnet is being held hostage!!!" aki shouted gloriously.  
  
Everyone remained quiet.  
  
"well?! Whatre u waitin' for?! We have to like save her!!! Come on!!" aki exclaimed and led us all through the entrance.  
  
A huge flowery plant awaited us. Garnet was tied up against a wall covered with vines.  
  
"this must be the master!" i exclaimed.  
  
~BATTLE!! Weeee!! (ok, forget the weee part)~  
  
the cat ran someplace to hide as the plant shot some yellow, dusty stuff at aki.  
  
"AAH!! Pollen!! Yuck!!" aki screamed, rubbing pollen from her eyes.  
  
Flare and Steiner each struck with their swords. I used my dagger to chop away. Vivi used fire magic, which did the most damage, considering that the monster was a plant. Aki managed to rub away most of the pollen from her eyes and lashed out with her dagger.  
  
The plant monster smacked us all with a huge vine, sending vivi flying backwards, but Steiner dodged and hit it back.  
  
"vivi!!" aki exclaimed.  
  
"I—I'm fine.." vivi replied, getting up and using fire again.  
  
"looks like I came just in time," said a voice.  
  
"blank!" zidane exclaimed as blank used his sword against the monster.  
  
The plant screeched really loudly and struck out with its vine again, this time missing vivi and hitting aki in the stomach.  
  
~third person~  
  
aki fell to the ground, winded and clutching her stomach in pain. With one last strike from flare, the plant was defeated and withered away.  
  
~end battle~  
  
Steiner ran to free Garnet from the vine shackles that bound her. Flare helped aki up, who had slightly recovered from that last hit. Aki managed to gasp thanks.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHH!!!" vivi shouted. Giant bugs creeped up from behind tehm and were getting ready to strike.  
  
Aki nearly fainted.  
  
"run!!" zidane yelled to the others. Steiner ran off with garnet in his arms through a clearing in the forest. Vivi ran after them.  
  
" come on!!!" flare shouted to aki, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Aki was too scared to move for a moment, then recollected herself and ran off too.  
  
"blank!" zidane shouted. Blank was edging slowly away from the giant insects towards the clearing.  
  
"yeah, coming!" blank replied and shot off before the bugs jumped at him.  
  
"I… HATE… BUGS!!!" aki gasped.  
  
"come on, run faster!!" flare replied as aki began slowing down.  
  
"i… cant!!" aki screeched in fear. "I can barely.. make it …through P.E.!!" she said between gasps. "ow!! Cramp!!"  
  
flare pulled her along to speed her up. "we cant slow down now!"  
  
blank and zidane ran in the very back. Zidane slowed to a halt.  
  
"come on!" blank said anxiously.  
  
"its strange.. its like the whole forest is after us…" zidane said, looking around.  
  
Blank looked puzzled.  
  
"take care of the others, blank," zidane said, and they continued running.  
  
The edge of the forest was getting closer and closer to the group, who ran for their lives, except zidnae, who seemed to be slowing down[on purpose, ha! :P].  
  
A horde of creepy giant bugs was chasing them, and more seemed to be appearing with every second. Just as one insect reached out those fang-like things to grab zidane…  
  
BLANK CAME TO THE RESCUE!! Hoorah! ^_^;;  
  
Blank shoved zidane out of the way and he was grabbed instead. Just then, the whole forest was being turned to stone by an ocean of gray that swept like a shadow over everything in its path.  
  
Zidane looked back in shock. Blank wriggled his arms free and tossed a scroll to zidane. [he sure can throw far…]it bounced off the ground once before zidane snatched it up and kept running.  
  
They had reached an opening in the trees. It was the edge of Evil Forest. Everyone panted to catch their breath when they stopped. They watched in a shocked sorta way as giant, thorny vines weaved their way to block the opening as zidane slipped between a hole between the vines that was soon closed up.  
  
Blank had been turned to stone [aka petrified] along with the forest.  
  
That took a while… sorry for the hiatus ppls. It was a long chapter tho… ho hum. Schools gonna be out in 1 WEEK!! OMG! The year went by so fast… but ill be able to update more this summer, tho maybe not. I might go to Pakistan for a month, I hope. (the fastest modem there is like 22k, and I have broadband, so ill prob be takin a nap while one page loads…) But theres gonna be a war going on there, so I might not go then… damm. I ahte wars, they have no point. But on the toher hand…uhh..never mind ^__^;;;;  
  
Thanks for reading! Im glad u can stand my insanity!  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Put em in the review! 


	8. Ice Cavern Coldness

Ooohh… hiatus = bad. Summer = good.  
  
Im really lazy. Well for some reason this site is a lot more screwed up. O well.  
  
Thanks for reviewing ppl!! I wish I cood get more, however.. o well.  
  
Onto the fic! FINALLY!!  
  
Chapter… 8?  
  
Ice cavern coldness  
  
~aki~  
  
life really sucks sometimes…  
  
im not sure what happened here. Stiener was sayin sum stuff and zidane sed sumtin back to him and now Steiner is on guard duty for a while. I sat next to the princess. Flare sat by the fire, just watching the flames. Vivi was sitting on the other side of me and staring into the flames, too. I don't really understand whats so interesting about em.  
  
O ya, zidane was setting up some cheesey tent. At least he knows how to live in the wilderness. I don't even no how to camp. But im not speaking to him, so there.  
  
I guess everyone was staring at the fire because it brings a sense of thought. At least, that's what I think. I don't really no y, but it reminded me of blank. And the kitty. Both of them are gone.  
  
I feel so guilty. The last thing I ever said to blank was when I was screamin hell at him. I guess I don't really like people who remind me of doctors… I should try to be nicer to people from now on.  
  
"really?" garnet asked me in a weak sort of voice.  
  
"I said that outloud, didn't I? …" im so stupid sometimes..  
  
she nodded and sort of smiled.  
  
There was an akward silence. Until vivi noticed something flying towards us and pointed it out.  
  
It was a flying cat thing. I love cats. Too bad I cant have one at home…  
  
"WOW! A KITTY!!!" I shouted.  
  
The thing was also carrying something.. something fuzzy.  
  
the thing landed and put the other thing down. [very descriptive, ne?]  
  
"kupo! Im a moogle, and I found this little guy lost in the forest, kupo," it said.  
  
The fuzzy thing meowed as I picked it up. It was the kitty that zidane found and gave to me.  
  
I thanked the moogle happily and went back to my seat on the log as the moogle began talking about random stuff with zidane. After a few moments, zidane informed us that we had to go to some place in the east because some toher gate thingys were closed off.  
  
Steiner, of course, had to argue, but we all left him and he followed us.  
  
~flare~  
  
walkin.. that's what we did for a while.  
  
Somehow aki ended up sleep walking and tripped over some monster that was mostly buried underground.  
  
"AH!! I DIDN'T DO IT--- wha?" aki exclaimed suddenly as the monster [insert description here] arose from the ground angrily. "O CRAP!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
"a monster, what else?!" zidane snapped at her as he slashed at it with his dagger.  
  
Yep. This was kinda normal after that.  
  
"I don't understand how a person can fall asleep while walking…" I mumbled.  
  
"pickles!—what happened?" aki suddenly jolted awake.  
  
After what seemed like forever, we reached some sort of cave. The thing was that it was extremely cold when we went in there.  
  
~3rd person~  
  
A couple words were floating in the air.  
  
"what the heck?" flare said as they all stared at the words.  
  
"ice cavern," Steiner read.  
  
"I guess we're in the ice cavern," zidane shivered as the words disappeared.  
  
"no, duh, genious.." aki rolled her eyes as she took out her blankey again and shivered. She held the kitten in her arms, too.  
  
"so I guess ur speaking to me again?"  
  
"whatever.. lets go already, im freezing my ass off."  
  
"mew!"  
  
the group trudged on in the ice cavern until they reached… a wall.  
  
"g-great.. we r-reached a wall…" aki shivered and her the kitten closer to her.  
  
Zidane approached the wall curiously. He pushed it with his hands until he reached a conclusion. "its made of ice… hey, vivi?"  
  
"y-yeah?" vivi pulled his hat down a bit.  
  
"u think u can use your fire to melt this thing?"  
  
"sure.." vivi replied, and walked up slowly to the wall because it was so cold. He extended his arms and put his hands a few inches from the wall.  
  
Then the wall exploded and killed every one. The end.  
  
Haha ya rite.  
  
The wall melted away and revealed a path.  
  
"Oh, wow! Ok, lets go." Zidane said and led everyone down the path. The cavern was somewhat like a maze at first, but eventually they got through the maze part.  
  
But for some reason it kept getting colder and colder.  
  
"I-its getting c-c-colder and c-colder.." aki trembled. [Im so cheesey..] everyone was shaking from the cold and going really slow. Aki and garnet were sharing aki's blanket, the kitten buried somewhere in her bag to hide from the cold. Zidane, of course, led the way.  
  
When they were walking across a short sort of cliff, some ice broke off underneath Steiner and he fell down to the ground below.  
  
But he didn't get up. Zidane climbed down and slogged over to him.  
  
"g-get up, rusty." Zidane said, pushing him with his foot. "he's asleep," he called to the others above.  
  
There was a rumble, and then vivi fell down on top of Steiner.  
  
"poor vivi…" aki said, too cold to be able to do anything. "hey, dude—"  
  
garnet began getting sleepy from the cold, too. She fell at aki's feet, fast asleep.  
  
Zidane climbed back up as flare collapsed, too.  
  
Aki blinked a few times to stay awake. "I hate the cold…" she mumbled, feeling her energy slowly draining away. Zidane could barely see as his eyelids became very heavy, and both of them fell asleep, too.  
  
LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL  
  
Well? Whatcha think? Please review! Itll make me happy and ill love u forever!!  
  
Maybe ill review ur stories too?  
  
Anways, I left yall on a cliff hanger. MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!  
  
Toodles! 


	9. romance in dali

Well I fixed this chapter cuz it was screwed up. so ya. Maybe u can unnerstand it now.  
  
Chapter 9 Romance in dali  
  
~zidane~ I woke up sometime later while everyone was still sleeping to hear an evil laughing coming from further down the ice cavern. "creepy," I said to myself, getting up off the snowy ground.  
  
Well, I thought everyone was sleeping.. turns out flare woke up about the same time as me.  
  
He sat up slowly, and blinked a few times. "oww.. I think my leg fell asleep!" he muttered as we both shivered in the intense cold.  
  
"come on, there's s-something over there!!" I chattered and led him towards the voice.  
  
Something that looked like oddly like Vivi was doing all the creepy laughing.  
  
"what the-" flare blurted out.  
  
"so it was you!" I shouted.  
  
"not asleep, eh? Well, I, black waltz 1, shall put u to sleep personally!!" [I no, that's not what he sed but its pretty close! Sorta..]  
  
~yayness. Boss battle~  
  
the black waltz rang a small bell, summoning a giant sealion.  
  
Flare drew his sword as I drew my dagger. After a few hits, we realized that we should go after the black waltz, since he would heal the sealion. It took what seemed like a real long time, but probably because we were both really cold, but we defeated the waltz and only the sealion was left.  
  
"sealion.. defeat him for me.." the waltz sed as he slowly vanished.  
  
the sealion roared (if they even DO roar..) and used blizzard on flare.  
  
"YOW!! THAT'S COLD!!!!" flare screamed, feeling as if he had just been plunged into a pool of ice and water, which, he probably just was..  
  
I quickly used a potion on him, and we continued taking turns with attacking.  
  
Then the sealion died.  
  
~end~  
  
we both heard a voice, coming from just about everywhere. "you may have defeated no. 1, but no. 2 and no. 3 will reclaim the princess.."  
  
"umm.. lets go back," flare suggested.  
  
"yeah, the others should be awake by now."  
  
~aki~  
  
I woke up after who knows how long. It wasn't as cold as before, but, hell, it was still cold. The little kitty had escaped from my bag and was licking my face. I pushed him off and wiped my face of kitty slobber [yes, they DO slobber, but not as much as dogs.] as I sat up. Everyone else was getting up, too.  
  
Zidane and Flare were walking towards us as if they had just been somewhere. "where did u go?"  
  
"well." zidane started, but shook his head. "never mind, we msut be close to the end now. come on, lets go."  
  
"whatever," I muttered, helping the princess to her feet. "lets just blow this popsicle stand!!"  
  
"whats a popsicle?" vivi asked as we all headed towards the light at the end of the tunnel, the kitty trailing behind me the whole way.  
  
~3rd person~  
  
they all warmed up considerably when they were finally out of the ice cavern and on a hill overlooking a village.  
  
"YES!! A VILLAGE!! COME ON!!" aki screamed excitedly and grabbed garnet's hand and was right about to run off towards the village when zidane stopped her, much to garnet's relief. "what is it now?!! hurry up!! I have to use the little girls' room, so make it snappy!" she said impatiently.  
  
"well, the princess cant go running off into public. People are searching for her," zidane said, crossing his arms.  
  
"so ur saying that she needs a new name or something?" flare asked.  
  
"exactly!"  
  
then stiener began argueing with zidane about how the princess doesn't NEED a new name, until aki interrupted.  
  
"will u SHUTUP for ONCE??!! Lets just GO TO THE FREAKIN VILLAGE! I need to use the bathroom!!!"  
  
zidane rolled his eyes and pointed to some trees and bushes off to the side. "go ahead, theres some bushes over there."  
  
Aki went red, mostly out of anger. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! IM A *GIRL*, YOU JACKASS!!"  
  
Zidane narrowly missed a flying rock the size of a grapefruit aimed at his head. "AH! Sorry!! I was just kidding!!"  
  
Garnet noticed a rusty looking weapon on the ground. She picked it up and looked it over in her gloved hands. "zidane, what is this sword called?"  
  
"PRINCESS!! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!!" Steiner cried.  
  
"that's called a dagger," zidane replied, then began going on and on about other types of weapons until garnet cut him off.  
  
"ok, I get the point." she said, and threw the rusty dagger away somewhere. "alright, my new name shall be Dagger!"  
  
"well, u should also speak more casually, u no, to blend in more," flare suggested.  
  
"alright, I shall."  
  
"I mean don't speak so properly, say 'alrighty' or sumtin instead," flare said.  
  
"CAN WE GO NOW?!" aki screamed so suddenly that she startled vivi and made him trip over a rock behind him. "oh, sorry, vivi.."  
  
~later, in the village, which is called Dali~  
  
zidane led everyone into the small inn. It wasn't hard to find, considering it was at the entrance of the village and had a sign in front.  
  
The innkeeper was sleeping in his chair at the counter.  
  
"WAKE UP!" zidane shouted, startling him awake.  
  
"OH!! Er.. sorry.." the man said. he began to apologize until he noticed Aki and Dagger.  
  
Zidane noticed this and whispered "I no, theyre cute, but its not nice to stare."  
  
"umm.. the. Er.. room is this way," he said hastily. He led them all to a room. the man walked off to get extra blankets.  
  
Aki discovered a bathroom and hurriedly ran in and closed the door.  
  
"umm.. well, its getting dark." zidane said, breaking the silence.  
  
"zidane, there are only 4 beds in here," dagger pointed out as aki returned from the bathroom, much happier.  
  
"im not sleepin on the floor. I gots a bad back! DIBS!" aki quickly sat on the nearest bed before anyone could figure out what she said.  
  
"I guess two of us hafta sleep on the floor," flare said.  
  
"well, its obviously going to be us. I mean, what kind of a guy would make a girl, a kid, or an old guy sleep on the floor?" zidane shrugged.  
  
"I am NOT old!" Steiner clanked.  
  
That night, zidane and flare ended up sleeping on the floor. Flare woke up in the middle of the night to find a girl's leg on top of him.  
  
At first, he nearly screamed. But then he noticed it was only aki, who had somehow gotten from her bed to the floor. Flare desperately hoped that she, or anyone else for that matter, would wake up and see him and think that he was some kind of pervert as he put her back on her bed. He went back to his spot on the floor and fell asleep some time later.  
  
~the next morning~  
  
zidane woke up to find himself alone in the inn. He could hear beautiful singing coming from outside. "is that.. dagger?" he thought, listening intently. He shrugged it off and went outside.  
  
~meanwhile, outside~  
  
flare was wandering around the village, being really bored. Usually he played video games when he was bored. But now, he was IN a video game.  
  
he walked past some kids playing tag to go see what aki was doing under a shady tree. He sat down in front of her. "whatre u doin?" he asked.  
  
"notin much.. just checkin out wat kind of crap is in this bag. so far, I have my blankey.. which the little kitty seems to like very much.."  
  
"mew!" came a reply from the orange cat, who was sniffin around at all the various plants, curiously.  
  
"I don't get it.. this bag came out of nowhere. I don't remember having a bag like this at home.. hey! Whats this?" aki pulled out a black cloak from the bag. "wow. I wonder if my sketchbook is in here.? Damnit.. no sketchbook."  
  
a pudgy kid came up behind flare, shouted "TAG! Ur it, mister!", and pushed him into aki. A bunch of kids started giggling.  
  
The two were too shocked to notice all the little kids, though. They were kissing, though by accident. The world around them seemed to dissolve completely, but it went back into sharp focus when zidane let out a loud whistle.  
  
"in front of all these kids.tsk, tsk. how shameful," he shook his head, leaning against the back of the inn, which was not too far away.  
  
Aki suddenly realized what was going on and pushed flare away, knocking him backwards onto the grass. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT DO U THINK UR DOIN, FLARE?!"  
  
"I didn't-it was an accident-I swear-" he stammered, sitting up. "im so sorry! I didn't meen to!"  
  
they both went beet red, and aki quickly shot off into the inn, wiping tears of embarrassment from her cheeks. She ran into the room, and slammed the door shut, and then noticed the back window was open. Zidane and Flare were visible, too. This wood be a good time to eavesdrop.  
  
Flare rubbed his head as he got up off the grass, not bothering to shake off dirt from his clothes.  
  
"that went well. Nicely planned," zidnae grinned.  
  
"what are u saying? I didn't plan anything!!"  
  
"sure."  
  
"I DIDN'T!"  
  
"denial, of course. U know u want her, flare."  
  
"." flare suddenly started brushing dirt off, pretending he didn't hear zidane's last comment.  
  
"hoo knows? Maybe she planned the whole thing and paid the kid to push u!"  
  
"w-what..? well, uh, last night.. I woke up, and her leg was on me."  
  
"really? Then what?" zidane asked, quite interested.  
  
"I guess she fell off the bed. No one else was up, and I had to put her back in her bed."  
  
"yep. Shes definitely planning this."  
  
"IM NOT CONSPIRING ANYTHING!!" aki blurted out through the window.  
  
"it sure didn't look like it back there," zidnae grinned.  
  
"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" aki and flare both said at the same time.  
  
"sure.. making out is an accident?"  
  
"ZIDANE, IM GONNA * KILL * YOU!!!" aki shouted, face still bright red, and came out through the window. She ended up chasing him around for a really long time, and when she finally caught him and grabbed his tail, zidane thought he was done for.  
  
But then aki broke down crying and ended up hugging him, saying "even tho ur a pervert, ur still nice to me!!" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Im workin on the 10th chapter, so plz be patient and read my bio for updates. Thanks for the reviews, ppl!! I LOVE U ALL!! 


	10. NOTICE!!!

Alrighty then ppl, I guess I will vamp this. Well, ill stop this one and start a diff one. Don't owrry flare and kasumi will be in it, but that other dude silver. isn't he in someones fic? Hmm.. ill think about that part. I MIGHT put him in and change his age to 17, hope that's ok.. cuz 18 is old fogeyness!! Sorryness to: Reiko: AH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE CAT! I was gonna name it furball.. hehe. JCKilla: uhhh.. I already have like a bazillion char., sorry.. and I don't know anything about u (like ur GENDER, for example) Kugalover: I never replied! Sorry!! . yes aki is supposed to be like me, but shes a lot aggressive than I am. I would cry instead of cuss my head off.. ^_^ im a big crybaby, hahha.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Old stuff below. I was thinking to myself while daydreaming..  
  
And I think I want to vamp this fic and replace aki with myself, and also put one of my friends in it too.. Ill only change a few things here and there, but what I have in mind for the plot will stay the same.  
  
But its wat the people want!  
  
So what do u people think? Please email me (my email is in my bio) or tell me in a review, of what u think I shood do. Because I have a hard time with decisions. O_o  
  
Thanks!  
  
~bob-chan 


End file.
